Some stupid story i like to call
by Bumblebeeluver122
Summary: this story is so stupid but leave a review! the last chapter is uh... kinda ...stupid
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about when the turtles meeting some kids i made up some months ago years old, this story sucks, but i just wanted to write it out! 

Jake :Play with us Raphie please!

Raph:Yea sure kid, just don't call me Raphie

Nick:Great! your Omega in this game

Raph:No I don't want to be Omega she's a girl

Nick:If you joined earlier you could of been Zafrodo or Obiwanlo but your Omega now i'm sorry

Raph:I wanna be a boy or else i ain't playin

Jake:Oh come on Nick let him be Zafrodo! please! i always wanted raph to play with us

Nick:Your omega

Raph:I ain't gonna be no girl!

Nick:Yes you will!

Leo:if you really want him to play with you let him be a boy

Raph:I ain't gonna be no girl

Nick:Yes...

Raph:That's it i'm leaving!!!

Jake:Oh Nick say something to make him come back to play with us , then go apoligize

Nick:Uh ...uh...wait RAPH COME BACK I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake:Dude your so gay...

Raph:You crazy kid , you too crazy

Nick:I'm sorry i just couldn't think of anything else to say. 


	2. I hate sleeping with the ninja turtles!

The things i hate about sleeping with the ninja turtles, Greg hates sleeping with the ninja turtles This does not mean Greg is gay. he just has no where to sleep at. Greg is the brother of Nick and Jake   
Leo:Hey Greg you've been acting so tired this weekend , what's happend

Jake:I know what happend !

Greg:Well it all started when I was about to go to bed. or get ready for bed   
Greg:There is no extra rooms here ! where can i sleep!

Raph:Hey Greg , you can sleep with me for tonight ,

Greg:Er. okay ,

Greg:So nice floor... well i guess this is my bed then

Raph:Yep!

Greg:Wanna talk about something

Raph:Sure have you ever seen the new show "The run" .

Greg:I can't belive i missed the premire of it! the running of the iguanas! i missed it!

Raph:Uh what? I was talking about the run...

Greg:oh i thought you were talking about the running of the iguanas , too bad they changed it to the running of the

chameleons!

And in five seconds Raph was sleeping like a baby but he was snoring too loud

Greg:Raph, please i'm trying to go to bed!

Raph:HAAAAAAAAAW!!!!!!! HUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! HAWWWWWWWW HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Greg:walks over to Raph and covers his mouth

Raph:slobs on his mouth

Greg:Ew so gross! walks back to bed

Next morning...

Master Splinter:My sons Nicholas,Jake,Gregory goodmorning!

Turtles and boys :Morning master splinter

Greg:falls over sleep

Michelangelo:You okay!

Greg:sleeping

tune in for the next chapter were greg sleeps with leo! 


	3. whatever you do don't sleep with leo

Greg:May , I sleep with you tonight Leo

Leo:sure you can

Greg:Oh thanks leo:)

Greg:lays on the floor

Leo:Goodnight

Greg:Night Leo

Leo:Night Greg

and in five seconds leo was sleeping like a baby , like a green baby weighing 180 pounds

Greg:looks at leo i never knew leo slept with a teddy bear snickers

Leo:throws teddy bear in his sleep BOMB!!!!!

Greg:What does he mean by bomb?

Leo:picks of greg and squeezes him real tight

Greg:LEO! i'm not your teddy bear! i'm greg!

Leo:Shh teddy bear , your not greg your mister teddy

Greg:Aw LEO!!!!!

--

Next morning

Master Splinter:Nothing like a healthy breakfast in the morning

Greg:falls asleep goodnight face falls in cereal bowl

Jake:Greg you alright 


	4. Donnie WHY!

Greg:Don

Don:Yes Greg putting down his toothbrush

Greg:May i sleep with you tonight

Don:Well, okay sure you can but just for tonight

Greg:Thank you so much hugs Don

Don:Okay...

Greg:lays on the ground

Don:You okay down there

Greg:Yes , I am

Don:Good

And in 20 seconds Donnie was sleeping

Don:laughs really loud in his sleep 

Greg:Donnie you alright?

Don:laughs super loud

Greg:Don !

Don:laughs mega loud

Greg:DON SHUTUP!

Don:starts to cry

Greg:I'm sorry Donnie

Don:starts to laugh again

Greg:OH NOOO!

Next morning

Nick:Lets see who brushes their teeth the fastest!

Don:If you want your teeth to be clean! then brush them by taking your time .

Nick:Yea Don okay ,

Raph:Greg...Greg...GREG! wake up!

Greg:sleeping with toothbrush in his mouth

Jake:Greg...wake up!!!!!!

Leo:Not this again!

Wait till you here what happens to Greg when he sleeps with Mikey! 


	5. i'm not gonna sleep with mikey ever EVER

Greg:Mikey may I sleep with you tonight?

Mikey:Sure thing dude ,

Mikey:You can sleep in my bed

Greg:Uh,no i think i'll pass Mikey thank you anyway

Mikey:Are you sure

Greg:Yes I'm sure

Mikey:Goodnight

Greg:Godinght

There was soon a storm , thunder and lightning crashed , and thunder boomed loudly

Mikey:Dude , I'm scared

Greg:It's just a bit of thunder and lightning

Mikey:Can I talk to you Greg?

Greg:Heh,sure Mike

Mikey:So ...

8 hours later ...

Mikey:What's your favorite tv show?

Greg:Uh Mikey hold on a sec runs to the kitchen and grabs pizza and then grabs sleepy medicane and runs back to Mikey

Mikey:MMM pizza thanks Gre... falls asleep

Greg:Thanks Mikey for falling asleep now i can go to bed!

Mikey:dude...dude...dude...dude...dude...

Greg:Oh my gosh! what kind of person says dude in it's sleep

Mikey:dude...DUDE!...dude...DUDE!!!!!!!...dude..DUDE!!!!

Greg:Mikey you have dude problems...

-  
Next morning

Greg:MMM pizza a nice pillow! falls asleep in the pizza

Nick:PIZZA FACE PIZZA FACE!!!!!!!!!!!

Raph:Wanna sleep with me tonight

Leo:Or mabye me?

Don:Or me?

Mikey:OR me?

Greg:runs out the kitchen NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

catch when Nick and Raph get lost in the woods with Casey Jones! 


End file.
